


and that everything after that was history

by angstlairde



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB Is A Little Shit, F/M, History, Human!BB-8, Museums, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Poe Dameron is a history nerd, Rey is a history nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: “Finn Abayomi,” he says, and Rey takes his hand and shakes if firmly.“Rey Jaso,” she replies, and a look of understanding dawns on Finn’s face.“Oh, so you’re the famous Rey,” he says, BB, for some reason circling the pair, making little robot noises like she likes to do, and Rey… is not quite sure what to do with the sudden realization that Finn… has a really nice voice.“And you’re the famous Mr. A,” Rey replies smoothly, and feels really proud of that....Finnrey AU where Finn is a third grade teacher taking his class on a fun field trip and Rey is the docent at the museum





	and that everything after that was history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowagnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowagnes/gifts).



> surprisingly, my first finnrey fic, but i had a lotta fun writing it

Rey props her chin in her hand, and kicks her feet up onto her desk. It is an utterly slow day today, and Rey loathes it. She has no idea how Poe Dameron, her boss, history nerd extraordinaire, and also one of the most hyper men she knows, manages to stay sane on days like these. She really hopes somebody will come in wanting a tour.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she pulls it out.

 **Boss Dameron:**   _hey, i told you about the third grade group coming in this afternoon, right?_

Oh, of course not.

 **You:**   _um fucking no????_

 **You:**   _when?_

**Boss Dameron:** _first of all, watch your shitty language there are eight-year-olds coming in. second of all, the guy said around three_

**You:** _oh, so three minutes from now?_

**Boss Dameron:** _ah, yeah. it’s bb’s history class_

Well. Beatrice Bey Dameron, more commonly know as BB, is Poe’s daughter, and the sweetest, cutest, most smug child Rey has ever known, and she’s heard a lot about BB’s history teacher - a mystery man known only as  _Mr. A_  - when she babysits. Maybe she’ll finally get to meet the man of the hour.

Rey taps her toes impatiently as she scrolls through Instagram waiting for the third-grade group. She perks up when she hears a car pull in the parking lot, and pulls her feet off her desk, sitting up straight.

A few minutes later, and she hears the chatter of a bunch of eight-year-olds at the door, and then the double doors are pushed in, and in rushes a flood of excited children.

Rey stands up, smiling. Groups like these were always her favorite. The kids always asked really good, surprisingly smart question, better questions, sometimes than highschoolers.

“Hello,” she called, walking out form behind her desk, and waving, and one little girl burst of the pack. 

“Rey!” she hollers, and it is BB, her curls tied back in a messy ponytail, and her favorite white dress with orange polka dots swishing around gray leggings. 

“Hey, BB!” Rey says, kneeling to Bee’s level and tickling the girl’s tummy. “Excited for your first official museum tour?”

BB nods, bouncing on her toes, and tilts her head.

“Have you met Mr. A?” she demands, and when Rey shakes her head, Bee grabs Rey’s hand and tugs in towards the middle of the pack of children. Rey spots who must be  _Mr. A_  almost immediately, because he’s the only other adult in the group. He’s kneeling on the floor, possibly tying a little boy’s shoe for him, and he gives Bee the prettiest smile Rey’s ever seen when BB gets his attention.

“Mr. A, this is dad’s friend I’ve told you about, she likes history a whole lot, too, and tells me a bunch of cool stuff when she babysits,” BB rattles off quickly, reminding Rey a little too much of Poe.

 _Mr. A_  stands and holds out a hand, still smiling widely.

“Finn Abayomi,” he says, and Rey takes his hand and shakes if firmly.

“Rey Jaso,” she replies, and a look of understanding dawns on Finn’s face.

“Oh, so you’re the famous Rey,” he says, BB, for some reason circling the pair, making little robot noises like she likes to do, and Rey… is not quite sure what to do with the sudden realization that Finn… has a really nice voice.

“And you’re the famous Mr. A,” Rey replies smoothly, and feels really proud of that. She turns and gestures to the hoard of teeming children.

“If I remember correctly, you’re learning about the World Wars?” she asks, and before Finn can answer, Bee is knocking into Rey’s legs, and nodding enthusiastically. When Rey looks back at Finn, she is pretty sure they have to same smile.

“Well,” Rey says, straightening up and squaring her shoulders. “The exhibits are  _this way_ ,” she emphasizes, getting the attention of the twelve-odd group of children, and gesturing for them to follow her, “So if you would all follow me, we’ll get right to it!”

* * *

“So why did they blame the Germans for it?” a little boy, Oscar, asks. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

See, this is why Rey loves little kids. She withholds a smile, and catches Finn’s eyes, who, standing at the back of the group smiles freely.

“I dunno exactly why, Oscar,” Rey says, rocking on her feet thoughtfully. “But I’ll tell you what: the Treaty of Versailles, I think, is why there was a second World War, and why the Germans were so willing to listen to Hitler. They had been treated unfairly - and yes, they were a major part of the war, but honestly it wasn’t their fault. They were dragged into it because of a tangle of treaties. Anyways, because of the unfair way they were treated by the Treaty, Germany fell into depression, and that gave way to Hitler being able to rise to power.”

She falls silent, and raises her eyebrows slightly.

“Anymore questions?”

There’s a quiet murmur as the kids consider her question, but it falls silent, and no one says anything.

Rey gives a short nod.

“Alright then. If you go down that hallway right there, you can find some fliers with facts and things about World Wars One and Two.”

The pack of children trickles down the hallway, with BB leading the way, and soon Rey and Finn are the only ones left. They drift closer to one another, and Rey shifts on her feet, while Finn shoves his hands in his pockets. Rey speaks first.

“So…” she begins. “Doing anything after school?” she asks, aiming for casual, and probably missing by a mile. The smile that breaks out of Finn’s face blows all her worries away, though, and he shakes his head.

“No, actually. You?”

Rey smiles back and nods. Finn’s smile falters, and she quickly speaks.

“I was planning on going to a restaurant down the road with this really nice man I met today.”

For a split second, she’s worried he won’t catch her meaning, but then his smile comes back in full force.

“Really? Sounds like a good time.”

Rey grins.

“I’m planning on it. Um… maybe you should give me your number, in case I get stuck in traffic, or something.”

Finn is pulling his phone out of his pocket before she finishes talking, and they hand each other their phones, quickly typing in their numbers.

“I -” Finn starts, but is interrupted by a crash down the hallway.

“We should probably go,” Rey says, already turning. “Poe would have a cow if we mess up his museum.”

Finn smiles at her as they hurry down the hallway, and just as they are about to enter the chaotic room, Finn touches her shoulder. Rey turns and faces him, an eyebrow raised.

“Look, I might not get the chance to actually say goodbye-” Rey snorts at that  _“It’s not like you’re going to war,”_  she deadpans- “But I’m really glad I met you, Rey Jaso.”

Rey ducks her head and smiles.

“I’m glad I met you, Finn Abayomi.”

* * *

Poe crosses his arms and leans against the door frame. BB leans against his legs, and they both wear smug smirks, watching Finn and Rey herd the third-graders.. Poe holds out a fist.

“Nice job, BB,” he says as she bumps his fist with hers. “Those dorks will be sharing a house by the end of the year.”

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed it!! thanks for reading!


End file.
